Commodore Estelle
by hic hiccup hic
Summary: After leaving Enies Lobby, the Straw Hat Pirates venture to their next island, another marine headquarters, led by a mysterious Marine Commodore. With their powers, it may seem easy to escape the island, but when shocking truths are revealed, the straw ha


**MY FIRST ONE PIECE STORY! I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT:**

* * *

"WHAT!" Nami screamed from her room, flying out, as the rest of the crew jumped up.

"What's wrong, Nami-swan?" Sanji asked frantically running toward her.

"The next island… it's another government headquarters."

Robin came out of the same room that Nami had burst out of and smiled. "Since we are in the middle of the Grand line, there is a block of Government Headquarters. Although since we just got out of Enies Lobby, the next Headquarters may be the last for now because pirates aren't supposed to be able to get past Enies Lobby."

"Then it won't be a problem, will it? There can't be another stronghold stronger than Enies Lobby." Chopper wondered.

"No, from the information I've gathered, the next one is mainly a Marine Stronghold. But it's led by a commodore, so it's stronger than a normal Marine headquarters." Robin explained.

"There's nothing we can't beat now." Usopp declared.

Franky, Luffy, and Chopper jumped up punching the sky. "Yeah!"

Robin smiled. "I didn't think so."

OOOOO

Lieutenant Bradley sprinted up the stairs and bursted into the grand bedroom. The sun had just set. "Commodore!"

"Yes?"

"The Straw Hat Pirates are closing in on our shore. Please give us the order to stop them."

"The who?"

Lieutenant Bradley panted. "The straw hat pirates. They just defeated Enies Lobby and are coming here after being the lone survivors of the Buster Call."

"Are they horrid, monstruous blood thirsty malicious pitiless dirty ruthless cruel sons of the devil gold hungry women raping alcoholic notorious unstoppable scum of pirates?"

"Well- well, they've killed powerful people, Commodore. They beat Arlong, Bellamy, and the Shichibukai, Crocodile."

"Oh. So they're good pirates."

The Lieutenant frowned. "Well… I wouldn't really call it that…"

"They killed the evil people."

"But, Commodore! They're pirates!"

"So?"

"We… are supposed to be against them."

The commodore stood up and pulled the large coat off the hanger. "Well, I'm not and I'm the boss around here, right? They just got out of the Buster Call, and they must be dead tired, no?"

"Well… yes… I would guess so."

"Then invite them over and treat them for dinner. My dear, I thought that would be a given."

"Commodore, that is… like… against the law."

"Well, I AM the law. And this is MY law. Do you want to die?"

The Lieutenant jumped. "No! No, Commodore I will have everything ready."

OOOOO

"Steady… steady… Aim, boys! And one… two… three…" The captain bellowed, but was cut off briskly.

"Seize! Seize fire!" Lieutenant Bradley ran toward their firing squad. The marines stopped and looked up.

"The Commodore would like you to seize fire and welcome the pirates to the VIP lounge for dinner. Commodore orders."

"A WHAT?"

"Everyone, entrance salute for our VIP guests!"

OOOOO

"What's happening? They're not firing!" Franky bellowed.

"I saw them, they were getting ready to, but someone came and stopped them." Usopp said as he looked through his spy glass.

"Go onwards, maybe they have a surprise."

"Looks like it." Zoro said, as he pointed at the two long columns of soldiers waiting at the deck.

"What the…"

"Under the instructions of the Commodore, head of this island, we would like to welcome our guests the straw hat pirates for dinner in the VIP lounge with the Commodore."

"It's a trap. It must be a trap." Nami muttered.

Usopp hid behind the edge of their ship. "Let's turn back. We'll stop at the next island for supplies and food."

"The next island will take days to get there and none of us have the energy to last that long." Sanji reasoned.

"And we can't do much, since our captain already left." Zoro groaned.

The crew slumped, staring at their suddenly energized captain running down the row screaming "MEAT! MEAT!"

OOOOO

"I was also thinking, we need another member. Someone really strong too." Luffy exclaimed, as the food began coming in.

"We have Franky now, who else is there we need?"

"I want 10 people in my pirate crew and we only have 8. We barely got away at Enies Lobby, so I think we really need one more person just incase we run into another situation like that."

"We're strong enough though. We still got away didn't we?" Usopp said.

"Now that I think about it, since we just beat Enies Lobby, we'll have every marine headquarters and government headquarters after us. We're strong, but we won't be able to go against thousands of people and dozens of ships at once with just 8 of us." Nami figured.

Lieutenant Bradley stomped into the room. "The commodore has arrived."

They stopped chattering (which Luffy took the chance to steal all their food) and looked toward the tall and elegant doorway.

The commodore entered. "Thank you for accepting my invitation. Have you found our food pleasing so far?"

They stared.

"This…"

"What the…"

"…"

"…"

"This little girl?"

"You must be the commodore's daughter. How cute."

The petite girl looked up, glaring. Indeed, she had the commodore's coat, yet it was so large that she draped it around her and it fell to the floor. Her light, curly blond hair was pulled up into two high pigtails and her marine hat fell over her face threateningly. Her eyes were incredibly outlined with black, all around her translucent, pale blue eyes.

The Lieutenant coughed and shook his head slightly.

"WHAT THE HELL? THIS LITTLE GIRL IS A MARINE COMMODORE? THAT'S ONE STEP BEFORE VICE-ADMIRAL!" Usopp screamed.

"Not to mention, the Head Commodore of the World Government." The Lieutenant boasted.

The commodore whined. "I'm not a little girl! I'm probably about as old as you are."

"Little girl or not, what is your business with us?" Zoro mumbled.

She turned to the marine at the door. "Could you…"

"Yes, commodore." He saluted and left.

She sat down. "It may come to a surprise to you that such a small girl like me could be a Marine commodore…"

"Actually, no, after my extensive background with the marines, it's a well known fact that most commodores are just sons of vice-admirals and admirals, but just aren't strong enough. It's just for people who have incredible political power in the government but not any physical power at all." Nami said coldly. "So we know you're not really that strong and you can't do anything to us."

"If I may, actually…" Robin stated shyly. "She might be the genius child commodore I read about… the mystery commodore that nobody knows much of… but to find she's here…"

The commodore just nodded. "My name is Estelle. I was born in a small town, my parents were killed when I was 9. I'm an avenger. I am a commodore without knowing what I do, since I was 13. I don't believe in arresting people who do nothing but what their heart tells them to do. As long as you don't kill innocent people, as long as you don't hurt people who have done no wrong, I don't care. Should I? Yes. But I am a commodore because I want to follow my own rules."

Zoro leaned back, taking another swig from his glass. "So basically… you're not going to kill us."

"No. I know you are not bad people."

Usopp frowned. "Then what is the point of all this?"

"To make a proposal."

"What is it?"

"I hate it here. I really do. If you can get me out of here even if it's just one day, I will help you get out of here as well."

"You said you won't kill us."

"I won't. But that doesn't mean I will let you go. I could easily take away all the food here, and then lock you guys up in a sea stone prison underground and you won't be able to fight me because first, you would be starving to death and won't be able to use your powers. Or, you can help me get out of this island and I'll let you leave this island safely and with satisfied stomachs."

"No." the crew replied flatly.

"Okay." Luffy said.

"LUFFY!"

"What? She's not a bad guy."

"She just threatened us!"

Franky turned to the girl. "Why do you want to get out so badly? You're a commodore and everything."

"I just need some fresh air. The only form of justice I see is my own island. I want to go explore other islands and marine headquarters. Every time I tried to leave, something always prevented me and I always ended up having to go to something urgent otherwise."

"So you want us to help you?"

"Yes."

"How are you planning to do that?"

"the marines think you are ruthless blood thirsty incredibly dangerous pirates. You can hold me hostage and if the marines chase you, I'll help you fight them away. And then from there, I'll be on my own and you can go on with your journey and I'll come back here."

"What if they surround us so we have no way out?" Nami asked.

"I'm not a commodore because of my parents." She replied simply.

"So all we have to do is take you with us to the next island!" Luffy exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"You can say that."

"Then, we'll leave tomorrow morning."

The rest of the crew sighed. "Stop making all these risky decisions without us, Luffy."

"It's okay! She's a good guy."

"How do you know?"

"She gave us food."

The crew slumped in their seats. "We're dead. She's going to kill us in our sleep."

Estelle smiled.

OOOOO

**GOOD? BAD? TELL ME! AND REVIEW! EXCITED TO KNOW WHAT KIND OF POWERS OUR DEAR COMMODORE HAS? XD  
**


End file.
